


Suit

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dressing Room, Established Relationship, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama can't resist any of Kaneki's suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

“What do you think of this one, amour?” Tsukiyama asked as he stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out the lapels of his suit before turning around to face Kaneki. “I think this one perhaps fits better than the last.”

“You look great.” Kaneki breathed out, his eyes wide to completely take in the sight, swallowing hard as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth for a moment, trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks.

“As much as I appreciate you saying that, and your reactions as well mon cher,” Tsukiyama grinned a bit before crossing his arms. “You said for the last three suits I’ve tried on.”

“You do look nice in all of them,” He tried to argue a bit, moving to stand beside him and looked at himself on the mirror. “But none of them actually fits me.”

“The first one you tried on was bellissimo. You didn’t like it?”

“It’s not that I didn’t like it; it’s more that, in all of the suits I tried on, either the pants are too long or the jacket feels too tight on my arms or on my chest.”

“To be quite honest, Ken,” Tsukiyama placed a hand on Kaneki’s arm, running his fingers appreciatively over the strong bicep as he nibbled on his bottom lip, staring dazedly as he kneaded the muscle. “I quite like how this one looks on your arms.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes a bit but smiled nonetheless, pressing a quick kiss to Tsukiyama’s cheek. “I don’t think that is enough to choose a wedding suit.”

Tsukiyama let out a quiet laugh, gently squeezing Kaneki’s arm one more time before letting go. “Then should we try one more suit?”

“Probably? I think it would be easier to find suits that fit us both if we weren’t looking for matching ones.” Kaneki commented, very carefully removing the expensive jacket and loosening the tie around his neck. “Maybe we should try another store?”

“Well, actually,” Tsukiyama cleared his throat, touching the collar of his shirt for a moment and taking another look at himself on the mirror before speaking up again. “I was thinking that perhaps it would be better if we’d have our suits tailored.”

“Tailored? By who?”

“Quoi? By me, of course!”

“Really? I mean, I know you can do it and the ones you make will most likely be better than all of the suits we’ve tried out but,” Kaneki turned to look at Tsukiyama, who reached out again to touch his arms. “There’s still some stuff to do, won’t it be too much for you?”

“Non, not at all, mon Ken,” Shuu mindlessly trailed his fingers up and down Kaneki’s biceps, smiling as he placed his hands on the firm chest. “It’ll be a pleasure to make our wedding suits.”

“If you say so,” Kaneki grinned a bit, finding it ridiculously cute how excited Tsukiyama looked, leaning in to press a kiss to his nose. “We should probably call the salesman back and tell him we won’t take anything.”

“Actually, before that,” Tsukiyama felt himself flush a little, mindlessly playing with the row of buttons on Kaneki’s shirt while he smiled cutely, his voice growing quieter as he leaned close to mutter on Kaneki’s ear. “I was thinking that maybe we could-”

“No.”

“No? Mon dieu, you didn’t even let me finish.”

“I know what you’re going to suggest,” Kaneki could feel his own cheeks heating up slightly as he glanced around, noticing that no one was around, whispering back to him. “We can’t do that, we almost got caught last time.”

“That’s because it was too crowded in there, unlike here,” Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders, fluttering his eyelashes as seductively as he could (and failing miserably with the way Kaneki snorted) to try to convince him. “And I promise I’ll be quiet this time, amore. It’s just that… you look very handsome in these clothes.”

Kaneki considered his options; while it was still very risky, it was a bit empty like Shuu pointed out, and there was no one else besides both of them trying clothes on the store, and the hold around his shoulders along with the way Shuu had been rubbing his arms and chest earlier really made him feel a bit warm.

“Alright, but we both have to be quiet,” Kaneki glanced around one more time to make sure they were alone, taking one of Tsukiyama’s in his and lacing their fingers together. “And quick.”

“Oui.” Tsukiyama grinned and gently tugged Kaneki back in the dressing room, kissing his lips softly while Kaneki closed and locked the door behind them.

“How do you want to do this?” Kaneki asked as he pulled away, cupping Tsukiyama’s face before placing his hands on his waist, swallowing dryly when Shuu ground down against his thigh, noticing that he was already getting hard. “We can’t do much in here since it’s kind of a tight fit, especially with both of us in here.”

“I’m sure it is,” Shuu giggled quietly at the small pun, his body already hot and his face flushed as he ground his cock against the strong thigh again, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s back with a quiet moan. “Could you… could you use your mouth, s’il te plaît?”

Nodding quickly, Kaneki kissed Tsukiyama’s already swollen mouth, his own dick already getting hard as he felt his insides heat up. He mouthed Shuu’s bottom lip, their tongues rolling over the other messily for a moment before they pulled away. “Can you move back a bit?”

Tsukiyama nodded and hurried to step back until his back met the wall, his breathing getting heavier when Kaneki moved to stand in front of him, leaning in to kiss his lips quickly and then gasping softly as Kaneki kneeled before him, his face burning while they stared at each other.

“Is this alright?” Kaneki asked softly, resting his hands on Tsukiyama’s thighs, gently squeezing them as he looked up at Shuu, grinning just a bit at how disheveled he already was.

“More than alright,” Shuu whined breathily, his toes curling inside his shoes when the pants he was wearing were undone and pulled down slowly on his shaky legs, his erection already pressing against his underwear, moaning as quietly as he could when Kaneki touched his shaft over his boxers. “O-oh Ken…”

Kaneki licked his lips, running his fingers over the whole extension of the bulge on Shuu’s underwear, slowly lowering it to the middle of the pretty thighs, his breath hitching for a moment of the sight of Tsukiyama’s dripping cock, his mouth watering at how pink it already was. “I still can’t believe how pretty you are.”

Getting a whine in reply, Kaneki grinned a little, his cheeks heating up further as he reached out to wrap his hand around the base of Tsukiyama’s erection, squeezing it lightly, a shudder going down his body at the quiet moan Shuu let out, leaning closer to the swollen cock. “Can I…”

“Oui, please, go on…” Tsukiyama placed his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders, closing his eyes and moaning a bit too loudly as he felt Kaneki’s lips close around his tip, his head rolling back against the wall. “O-oh mon dieu...”

“Shh… you have to be quiet…” Kaneki said after pulling back, grinning a bit in amusement, pressing a soft kiss to Shuu’s thigh before parting his lips again and moving to mouth his balls, sucking them for a moment and then moving back to place a messy kiss to the flushed tip.

“Nnng,” He whimpered softly, lightly digging his nails on Kaneki’s shoulders before moving his hands to the top of his head, tugging at his hair gently. “Ke-Ken... I-I…”

“Hm,” Kaneki hummed around Shuu’s erection, enjoying the way it twitched against his tongue, already used to the slightly bitter taste, relaxing his throat and jaw so he could take the hard cock a bit further in, his own dick pressing uncomfortably against his suit pants, pulling back to glance up at Tsukiyama. “What is it, Shuu?”

“A-ah… when I asked you to… use your mouth,” Tsukiyama paused for a moment, both to get his breathing back and try to put some of his embarrassment away so he could continue. “I didn’t mean… _there_.”

“Oh,” Kaneki widened his eyes a bit, his cock twitching when he understood what Shuu really wanted, running the back of his hand over his mouth to clean the little drops of saliva and pre cum on the corner of his lips. “Alright eh… turn around then, please?”

A quiet shaky breath left his lips when Shuu turned around, staring at the round ass for a moment before holding onto both soft cheeks and kneading them gently, trembling at the little sounds of delight Tsukiyama was making. “You’re okay?”

“Y-yes…” Tsukiyama licked his lips, pushing his hips back a bit when he felt himself being slowly spread open, placing his hands against the wall to hold himself up.

Pulling the cheeks further apart, Kaneki stared at the puckered entrance for a moment, groaning quietly when it twitched before leaning in, licking around the hole, swirling his tongue around slowly before dropping his jaw and pressing his face between the soft asscheeks, groaning quietly because eating Shuu out just turned him on that much, feeling his underwear get sticky from the pre cum dripping from his dick.

“A-ah! Ken, oh my god,” Tsukiyama closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning to loudly yet again, his erection heavy and hot between his spread thighs, dripping from arousal, already feeling his abdomen tightening from the way Kaneki moved his tongue and squeezed his ass. It was no surprise at how skilled Kaneki became at this from how the ridiculous amount of practice they had, but Shuu still would like to be able to last longer. “Please more…”

Kaneki moaned quietly, his cheeks getting even hotter, placing a few more licks over the hole, and then making slight pressure with his tongue and dipping it inside delicately, kneading the plump cheeks, running his hands over the soft hips and lower back under his clothes, hesitating for a moment before wrapping his hand around Shuu’s cock, beginning to pump him when he heard Tsukiyama moan out a hushed ‘yes’, brushing his thumb around the tip while he flicked his tongue in and out.

“Nnnn… Ke-Ken!” With a barely contained moan of Kaneki’s name, Tsukiyama almost cried out as he came, his hips sticking out further, whimpering when he felt Kaneki still slowly working his twitching dick, milking him dry, his mouth hanging open in a silent whine.

Kaneki slowly stood up, being careful to not dirty his suit with the cum on his hand, using his clean one to hold onto Shuu’s waist to help him stay on his feet, kissing the nape of his neck before Tsukiyama turned around. “Are you okay?”

“Hm… fantastique,” Tsukiyama grinned a bit, almost in a daze, delighted at how he was still trembling a bit from the force of his orgasm, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders and kissing his cheek, noticing Kaneki’s still very noticeable bulge brush against his thigh. “You’re still hard, mon cher.”

“Ah, it’s alright, I think we should really leave, you were kind of loud,” Kaneki blushed, trying to think of a way of how to leave the store without anyone noticing his boner. While he glanced around for his clothes, his eyes fell on Tsukiyama’s shirt and he widened his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. “I think we’ll have to take your suit.”

“Why?”

“You got your shirt dirty,” He glanced at the strings of cum on the shirt, dripping from the buttons to the edge. “A lot.”

“Ah,” Tsukiyama frowned a bit when he noticed before shrugging, reaching down to pull his pants back up. “I don’t mind, I liked the jacket so I was already thinking of taking this one. Besides, it was completely worth it.”

Kaneki chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes and leaning in to kiss Tsukiyama’s lips for a moment. “I can’t believe it, this almost happened at the other store too, and the other day when I was trying out my battle suit you did the same thing. Why does this always happen when you see me in any kind of suit?”

“It’s really not the suits, Ken,” Shuu giggled a bit and placed a soft kiss to Kaneki’s nose, the cute smile on his face making Kaneki blush, the sight making his heart beat ridiculously faster. “It’s honestly just you that I can’t resist.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not have been an excuse to write ass eating


End file.
